Yo quiero ser su amiga y ¿algo más?
by Sslk
Summary: Terminó la guerra,pero Sasuke está desaparecido. Lo único en lo que piensa él es en regresar, pero... ¿en dónde está? ¿y quiénes son esas chicas que lo encuentran?
1. Creo que me quedaré aquí

Capítulo 1

Creo que me quedaré aquí

Siento mi cuerpo muy débil

Hace poco que terminó la guerra (de hecho creo que fue tan solo hace pocas horas), vi a todas las personas que estaban allí con esperanza en sus rostros, saber que al fin todo acabó, y que pueden estar en paz como antes les debe hacer sentirse muy felices. No es mi caso, siento que tengo cosas pendientes, no me siento tranquilo para nada, pero estoy en un lugar totalmente diferente, ni siquiera sé donde estoy, es una habitación y está oscura, aunque alcanzo a ver algo…

Una chica con cabello celeste estaba allí y lo miró, tenía dos largas colitas y una ropa muy extraña para lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver Sasuke, luego dudó en acercarse

Sasuke: -pensando- ¿por qué se acerca? No la conozco, está vestida de forma muy extraña, acaso caí en un genjutsu?, no lo creo, aunque por cierto es muy linda… PERO QUÉ HAGO YO FIJÁNDOME EN ELLA SI ES UNA NIÑA

Miku: oye! estás muy mal, déjame llevarte a algún lugar a que te curen

-A Miku se le notaba desesperada, quizás no había visto a muchas personas tan heridas, pero para Sasuke, esto era algo normal, incluso se podría decir tan normal que él no se preocupó por eso, sino por lo que estaba pasando en sí.

-Sasuke se levanta, estaba apoyado en una roca medianamente herido (sí, tenía un poco de sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero nada más xD)

Sasuke: ¿eres de por aquí?, necesito saber dónde estoy y cómo regresar

Miku: claro que no lo sé, tú deberías saberlo BAKA

Sasuke: Ba… baka?!

Miku: Sí, baka

Sasuke: en fin, no sé como llegué aquí, pero eso es lo de menos.

Miku: eres raro, ¿lo sabes?

Sasuke: Mira quién lo dice…

En eso Miku pisa a Sasuke, y éste manda una mirada fulminante sobre ella, aunque ella no lo notó, sin embargo, ésta mirada solo podía durar unos segundos, Sasuke tiene cosas más importantes en qué pensar ahora

Sasuke: -pensando- esta chica parece no saber nada, creo que ni siquiera sabe que existen los ninjas, ahora sí me estoy preocupando.

Sasuke: por cierto, ¿de dónde eres?

Miku: Ah, pues de Tokio, en Japón, y soy una cantante muy famosa- dijo con un tono muy alegre que la caracterizaba

Sasuke: Tokio, Japón?

Miku: Baka! No te hagas el que no conoce… espera, es en serio?

Sasuke: pues yo soy de Konoha, y nunca oí hablar del lugar de dónde vienes

-Miku no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero no desconfiaba del chico por alguna razón, le creía. Además, cómo entonces se podía explicar que de un momento a otro apareció? Miku había estado barriendo esa habitación, porque había perdido una apuesta con Luka, cuando de pronto oyó un ruido un poco más allá, y vio como claramente frente a sus ojos, el chico caía sin explicación alguna al suelo, como si alguien lo hubiera soltado allí, y despertó.

Miku: entonces dime ¿cómo te llamas?

Sasuke: me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, solo quiero que me ayudes a regresar a mi…

Miku: Yo soy Hatsune Miku, es un gusto, y para ser alguien que se encuentra en esas condiciones, hablas mucho

Sasuke: Ya te dije que estoy bi… -se intenta levantar, pero sus piernas le tiemblan y cae

Miku: Vamos, te voy a cuidar, además necesitas descansar

Sasuke solo asintió, por mucho que le costara aceptar la ayuda, por esa vez tenía que recibirla

-Al cabo de un rato Miku llegó con unas vendas, y otros utensilios para dar primeros auxilios, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo, hacía lo que podía.

Sasuke: Yo puedo hacerlo solo

Miku: Baka! Yo lo haré, es solo que… no hago esto muy seguido

-A Sasuke se le escapó una risa, aunque muy leve, que hizo que Miku se sonrojase

Miku: d…de que te ríes?!

Sasuke: -pensando- se ve que lleva una muy buena vida, no me gustaría arruinar eso, es mejor que apenas me recupere me vaya de aquí.

Miku: Sasuke… cuéntame de ti

-Sasuke solo la miró, y atinó a decirle que no era necesario saber de él, lo que menos quería el Uchiha era involucrarla en cualquier cosa referente a él, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y apareció una chica, muy hermosa por cierto.


	2. El chico de su sueño

**Antes que nada, gracias a las personas que están siguiendo este fic, comencemos**

Capítulo 2: El chico de su sueño…

Una chica muy hermosa entró en la habitación, tenía un largo cabello rosa y ojos azules, además tenía puesta una bata, su mirada era seria, pero a la vez tranquila, que cambió cuando vio a Sasuke y Miku juntos.

Luka: ¿Miku? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Y quién es ese chico?

Miku(sorprendida): Luka! El se llama Sasuke, y… pues la verdad es un poco difícil de explicar lo que pasó

Luka: Dime lo que pasó Miku, sabes que no puedes traer extraños aquí, puede que sea tu amigo, pero, ¿por qué tiene ese aspecto?

Sasuke: Soy Uchiha Sasuke, en realidad estaba en…

Miku: Cállate! (Le tapa la boca)

Miku le cuenta a Luka qué sucedió, que el chico había aparecido allí, como por arte de magia, frente a una sorprendida Miku que barría la habitación.

Luka: Ya veo, la verdad ahora que lo pienso soñé algo raro antes de venir aquí

-Luka hace un esfuerzo por recordar

-Flashback-

Luka estaba soñando, en su sueño caminaba por el parque en una tarde tranquila, miró a un chico que estaba sentado en un árbol, tenía el cabello negro y una ropa algo extraña, también llevaba una espada. Al verlo, Luka se le acercó y vio como tranquilamente dormía, en eso él se despertó.

Sasuke: Tengo que ir… ¿en dónde están todos?

Luka: ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

Sasuke: Tengo que ir, no puedo estar durmiendo por más tiempo

Luka: Espera, ¿Quién eres?

Sasuke: Me duele el cuerpo, yo… (Cae desmayado)

-Luka quiere ayudarlo a despertar, pero cuando lo va a tocar, despierta.

-Fin del Flashback-

Luka: Yo… sé que es raro, pero soñé contigo hace poco

Sasuke: ¿Soñaste conmigo dices?, entonces, qué soñast...

-En eso Sasuke da un gemido de dolor xD

Sasuke(adolorido):¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!

Miku: ¡No te quejes, hago lo mejor que puedo Baka!... oye, tu brazo tiene más sangre que enantes, creo que algo no va bien

Sasuke: Ahhh, mi herida! se abrió!

-Luka se acerca

Luka: Yo te voy a vendar Sasuke, quédate quieto, no queremos que esa herida se abra de nuevo. Miku, deberías observar, tienes que aprender estas cosas, si?

Sasuke(pensando): es muy amable, y ese cabello rosa, me recuerda algo a Sakura, aunque esta chica se ve algo mayor, y además sus pechos, sus pechos, estos pechos, pechos…

-Sasuke sin darse cuenta comenzó a mirar los pechos de Luka, que se podían ver mejor ahora ya que ella estaba algo inclinada vendándolo, y la bata hacía que se pudiese ver entre sus pechos, pero Sasuke no se daba cuenta de que Miku lo estaba viendo mientras pasaba esto.

Miku: Sasuke baka! Crees que no te estoy viendo?! hentai! sucio!

Sasuke: Pero q… ¿por qué dices eso?

Miku: ¿Todavía preguntas? Deja de ver a Luka de esa manera!

Sasuke: ¿Qué pasa?

Miku: Deja de ver los pechos de Luka

Sasuke: …

Luka: …

-Miku sale molesta de la habitación

Miku(pensando): ¿tanto les gusta a los hombres los pechos? ( se mira los pechos y se deprime)

Luka: Sasuke… per-ver-ti-do (riéndose)

Sasuke(muy, muy sonrojado): No… no es lo que parece!

Luka: Listo, ya estás vendado, trata de no moverte mucho por ahora sí? Aunque creo que mejor vamos a llevarte a un hospital o…

Sasuke: así estoy bien, solamente necesito poder moverme bien para irme

Luka: debes tener hambre, te traeré algo para comer

Sasuke(pensando): esta chica se porta muy bien conmigo, en serio cada vez me recuerda más a Sakura… pero en cosas estoy pensando(agita la cabeza)

Luka: pasa algo Sasuke?

Sasuke: No… no es nada

Luka (pensando): Vaya, Sasuke es muy lindo, esa Miku se lo tenía bien guardadito jajaja

-En un lugar muy lejano, unos ninjas se veían preocupados

Naruto: Sasukee! Sasukeeeee!

Sakura: Sasukeee! Contesta!

Sai: Ya veo, me había dado cuenta de que a Sasuke le gustaba preocupar a sus compañeros de equipo, pero no tanto

Kiba: Ese Naruto no cambia, Hinata está aquí, pero él pensando en Sasuke

Shino: Siempre es lo mismo

Akamaru: Guau!

Naruto: Yo confío en que Sasuke está bien, debe estar por aquí, seguramente si seguimos buscando lo encontraremos, el no se iría de nuevo (intentando alegrar a Sakura)

Sakura: Sasuke… la verdad no me sorprendería si otra vez te fuiste, pero al menos debiste decir algo

Naruto: Sakura…

-Volviendo a donde estaban Sasuke y Luka

-Luka: Sasuke, cuéntame de ti, tenemos mucho tiempo, aunque primero me presentaré, disculpa mis modales, yo soy Megurine Luka y soy amiga de Miku hace mucho tiempo, quiero que me expliques qué te pasó, y por qué estás aquí, quiero saber todo, si?

Sasuke: Pues parece que tendré que empezar desde el inicio, te lo resumiré lo mejor que pueda

Luka: mmm cierto, antes de eso, ¿qué harás cuando te vayas? Puedo saber? Es que veo que te quieres ir lo más pronto posible.

Sasuke: ¿Qué haré? Pues restablecer mi clan

Luka: ¿Restablecer tu clan? No te entiendo

Sasuke: Es complicado, pero busco formar una familia

Luka: ¿u... una... familia?

Sasuke: Estoy buscando una esposa

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si les gustó háganmelo saber y dejen comentarios, hasta el próximo cap ^^**


	3. Saliendo de casa

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo, disculpen por la demora, tuve algunos inconvenientes esta semana xD**

Capítulo 3: Saliendo de casa

-Luka se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta de Sasuke, es normal que un chico de su edad busque tener novia, pero decirlo de esa manera y además, ¿una esposa?

Luka: Sasuke, ¿tan pronto quieres casarte?

Sasuke: Seguro, pero todavía ni sé por dónde empezar, tú podrías estar bien para ser mi esposa ¿sabes?

Luka: Tal vez, por ahora solamente piensa en recuperarte ¿si?

Sasuke(pensando): creo que simplemente me está ignorando, ya veo, ahora estoy seguro de que no se parece a Sakura, eso es bueno, aparte de eso Luka… un momento, creo que me estoy obsesionando con esto, debo dejar de compararla con Sakura

Luka(sonriendo): Iré a traerte algo de comida, espera… se supone que los demás salieron

Sasuke: ¿Los demás?

Luka: Sí, las demás personas que viven aquí, supongo que tendré que ir yo, no hagas nada extraño Sasuke (pone una mirada terrorífica)

Sasuke: Hmpf (¿por qué me habrá visto así? No voy a hacer nada, además, no siento nada peligroso por aquí

-En otro lugar, se encontraban los demás vocaloids en un hotel

Kaito: Espero que Luka y Miku no se hayan olvidado de venir, las quiero ver especialmente en traje de baño (cara pervertida)

Rin: Pervertido!

Meiko: Déjalas, seguramente habrá ocurrido algo, ya vendrán, estaremos aquí 2 semanas! A disfrutar se ha dicho! -coge un poco de sake que estaba cerca-

-En casa de los vocaloids

Luka: Miku, voy a salir un rato a comprar

Miku: Yo también quiero ir Luka!

Luka: está bien, ya le dije a Sasuke que se quede ahí tranquilito

Miku: Iré a despedirme de él -va donde Sasuke-

-Miku llegó donde estaba Sasuke, pero éste se había quedado dormido

Miku(pensando): Se quedó dormido, se ve lindo, creo que le compraré algo de ropa, esta que lleva puesta se ve algo usada.

-Luego de un buen rato Sasuke despierta-

Sasuke: en donde est… ah, es cierto, Luka salió por a comprar, mierda, muero de hambre, supongo que debería esperar aquí, aunque me siento mucho mejor, iré a buscar a Miku

-Sasuke sale de la habitación, y se encuentra con una casa muy, muy, pero muy grande xD, además de eso, no entendía algunas cosas que estaban allí

Sasuke: mmm en donde estará la salida, y se me hace que aquí vive más gente, además hay posters de Luka y Miku pegados en algunas partes…

Sasuke: Este debe ser el baño… así que cada uno aquí tiene un baño personal, un momento, ¿qué carajos?

-De casualidad Sasuke había entrado al baño que estaba cerca a la habitación de Kaito, y para suerte de él había encontrado unas revistas algo…

Sasuke: mmm Miku sale en las portadas, ¿de qué será? -se pone a mirar una revista-

Sasuke(con sangrado nasal y sonrojado): Así que Miku era de esas chicas que hacían estas cosas… no puedo creerlo,aún es una niña y..., bueno, definitivamente nunca me casaría con alguien así

-Luego de algunos minutos, Sasuke encuentra la salida

Sasuke: Ahora solo tengo que encontrar a alguna de ellas, será sencillo

-Sasuke llevaba puesta las vendas que Luka le había colocado, se lo notaban en los brazos y un poco del cuello y la cara, ya que estaban debajo del polo con el cuello cerrado que siempre llevaba puesto. Su aspecto hubiera sido algo normal, en Konoha claro

Sasuke: mmm por aquí hay demasiada gente, dónde estarán esas dos?

Grupo de chicas cerca: pero que chico tan lindo, y ese aspecto raro, parece que está haciendo un cosplay de Sasuke(a las chicas se les notaba corazones en los ojos xD)

-Llegando a un centro comercial-

Sasuke(pensando) : por alguna razón todos me están mirando, la gente de por aquí es un poco rara, incluso su forma de vestir

Señorita que atendía: Joven, disculpa, ¿buscas algo?

Sasuke: Estoy buscando a dos chicas, una de cabello turquesa y otra de cabello rosa, se llaman Miku y Luka

Señorita (pensando): este chico busca a las vocaloid, como muchos otros

Señorita: ¿Y para qué las buscas?

Sasuke: Vivo con ellas

Señorita (pensando): creo que llamaré a seguridad

Señorita: Un momento…

-En eso Sasuke ve un televisor, donde pasaban una canción de Luka (Leia)

Sasuke: Pero si es Luka, mierda, ¿qué hace metida ahí? Luka! ¿Me escuchas? (agarra el televisor y lo sacude fuertemente)

-Algunas personas empiezan a observar aquel espectáculo

Sasuke: Demonios, tengo que hacer algo, ya sé, tal vez si lo rompo ella salga, pero ¿y si muere?

-Al lado un niño estaba jugando, y hace que un televisor caiga, pero antes de que choque con el piso y se rompa Sasuke va y consigue agarrarlo a tiempo

Niño (llorando): Lo siento!

Sasuke: Tranquilo

-Llega la hermana mayor del niño, aparentaba unos 15 años

Chica: Lo siento! Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste! Nos has ahorrado muchos problemas, ¿cómo te lo podríamos agradecer?

Sasuke(pensando y mirando el televisor): en esta cosa también está Luka cantando, deben ser clones

Chica: ¿Amigo, estás ahí? Oye, espera, bonitos lentes de contacto, ahhh ya veo estás haciendo cosplay de Sasuke… te queda muy bien(sonrojada)

Sasuke: ¿lentes de contacto? (¿lo dirá por el sharingan?, lo activé para coger esa cosa a tiempo)

Chica: Sí, en serio te queda muy…

-Sasuke se va del centro comercial-

Chica: …

Sasuke: tengo que buscarlas, esto ha tardado mucho, y… ¿soy yo o hay más gente que antes?

-En ese mismo centro comercial, Luka y Miku estaban comprando ropa

Miku: Luka, ¿crees que le guste esto de aquí? –saca una pijama de ositos-

Luka: Miku, pareces muy segura de que se va a quedar un buen tiempo

Miku: Pues claro, veo difícil que regrese a su dimensión, su misma historia en sí puede ser difícil de creer jajaja

Luka (pensando): Creo que Miku ya se encariñó con él, y eso que recién hoy lo conoció

-En eso Luka ve de lejos una figura, era Sasuke, que estaba hablando con una chica, y está saliendo del centro comercial

Luka: ¿ese es Sasuke? pero si le dije a ese tonto que no saliera de la casa

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo x3**


End file.
